Poptropica Wiki:Affiliates
The Poptropica Wiki's Affiliates are a set of Wikia wikis who advertise the Poptropica Wiki on their main page in exchange for an advert of their wiki on our main page. This project page is designed to explain affiliates, in order to help wikis who are looking for an affiliation with us, and to help editors understand the benefits of wiki affiliation. Becoming an Affiliate with Poptropica Wiki If you would like your wiki to become an affiliate of Poptropica Wiki: *An active admin of the wiki should suggest it on the talk page, providing a link to the wiki *The wiki needs to have a graphic wordmark (like this) *The wiki should have appropriate vandalism control *The wiki should also have more than 150 pages Affiliates About Affiliates Apple Wiki Apple Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to Apple that anyone can edit! There are 1,102 articles and growing since this wiki was founded in March 2005. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for Apple. Biblicalapedia The wiki offers an open, hopefully educational look into the Bible. Your denomination is not important - you don't even need to believe in God. What is important is that you offer your interpretation and ask the questions you feel need to be asked. The goal of the wiki is to provide an honest, unoffensive analysis of the Bible and its themes. The goal of the wiki is not to convince anyone that Christianity is "the way," nor is the goal to prove the Bible false - there are other wikis for that. Big Nate Wiki Big Nate Wiki is a site founded on July 29, 2010 by Whoops6 that provides you all the information you need to know about the hit comics strips (started in 1991) and novel books (started in 2010). Their site also provides up-to-date information on the most recent Big Nate news, events, books, and more! Brick Critics Brick Critics is a free online LEGO review provider written collaboratively by its readers known as Reviewers. This site is a Wiki meaning that anyone including you, can edit and contribute too! Brick Critics aims to have reviews on any LEGO product and strive to be the best source for LEGO Reviews out there for LEGO fans of all ages! Camp Jupiter Wiki Camp Jupiter Wiki is a site operating on Roleplay and Fanfiction based off the best-selling series The Heroes of Olympus by famous author Rick Riordan. Fable Wiki The Fable Wiki is a wiki all about the world of Fable. It is a collective encyclopedia on all items, characters, locations, quests, enemies and everything else in Fable and its sequels. The wiki also uses Commonwealth English instead of American English as the game developers are based in England. Google Wiki The Google Wiki is a site for Google fans to share the latest news about Google and tips for using Google products. Feel free to create a blog, forum, poll, or even join a live chat with other Google fans there! Kung Fu Panda Wiki The Kung Fu Panda Wiki is an online community website that is dedicated to the forwarding of knowledge of all things Kung Fu Panda related to the general public for easy viewing/understanding. This encompasses all Kung Fu Panda related media including films, TV series, music, books, and video games. Rhett and Link Wiki Do you want to learn more about the creators of Chuck Testa and the Facebook Song? Join our wiki and learn all about Rhett McLaughlin and Link Neal, creators of hundreds of comedy songs and videos on the internet. Rhett & Link, best friends since the first grade, are a comedic duo known for their wildly popular comedic songs and sketches on YouTube, their viral low-budget local commercials, their innovative weekly half-hour variety show, The Mythical Show, and their daily morning show, Good Mythical Morning, as well as their weekly audio podcast, Ear Biscuits, which focuses on intimate discussions with other creators who are making their mark in new media. Rhett & Link’s YouTube channels have a combined subscriber base of over 3.6 million people with over 455 million total views since 2006. They even had a TV show on IFC, Rhett and Link: Commercial Kings, about the creation of some of their most viral commercials. So, join and edit Rhett and Link Wiki today! Rhythm Heaven Wiki Rhythm Heaven Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia that focuses on Nintendo's rhythm-based series, Rhythm Heaven. Rhythm Heaven's most recent game was on the Wii which has been very popular, as this wiki covers information on that as well. Rhythm Heaven Wiki provides information on everything relating to the Rhythm Heaven franchise, including all Rhythm Games, Endless Games, characters, producers, and much more! Xiaolinpedia Xiaolinpedia is a collaborative encyclopedia about the Xiaolin Saga. It is kept up-to-date by editors like you, to make sure Xiaolinpedia becomes the largest and best database on everything Xiaolin. They are currently working on 242 articles with 654 files and we want you to help! Become a member and you can help us expand Xiaolinpedia so it may grow.